Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 2
Willkommen im nächsten Kapitel. Dieses Mal beschäftigen wir uns mit dem Verwunschenen Reich. Da Terra diese Welt als erster von den drei Protagonisten betritt, wird seine Geschichte als erste behandelt. Kurze Erklärung zu diesem Ort: Diese Welt entstammt dem Disney-Film Dornröschen aus dem Jahre 1959 und beginnt chronologisch an der Stelle, an der Prinzessin Aurora sich an einem Spinnrad in den Finger gestochen hat. Ursprünglich sah der Fluch von Malefiz vor, dass sie sterben solle, doch Sonnenschein benutzte ihren letzten Wunsch dazu, sie lediglich in tiefen Schlaf fallen zu lassen, bis sie der Kuss der wahren Liebe wieder aufwecken sollte. Ihre wahre Liebe, Prinz Phillip wurde derweil jedoch von Malefiz entführt, um schlussendlich doch noch als Gewinnerin der Geschichte hervorzugehen. Aber das versauen wir ihr mal kräftig, oder was meint ihr? center|500px Verwunschenes Reich - Sieben reine Herzen müsst ihr sein! So, ab jetzt kommt die Handlung richtig in die Gänge. Das bisschen im Land des Aufbruchs war nur zum Tutorial nutze, also keine echte Herausforderung. Das wird sich jetzt nach und nach leicht ändern. In dieser Welt werdet ihr viele Möglichkeiten haben zu trainieren, die ihr auch nutzen solltet. Je früher ihr damit anfangt, umso leichter wird es. Außerdem müsst ihr euch mit euren Kommandos vertraut machen und letztlich dafür sorgen, dass ihr in jeder Situation bestehen könnt. Ausgewogenheit ist dabei der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Na dann wollen wir mal! Auf geht's zur Charakterwahl! >D Terras Abenteuer So, Terra bereist diese Welt direkt nach seiner Abreise im Land des Aufbruchs. Erinnert euch an Meister Eraqus Aufgabe: Ihr sollt die Unversierten erledigen und Meister Xehanort finden. Dann schauen wir uns doch gleich mal um. Kurz nach Eintritt in die Welt, erscheinen einige Monster um euch herum. Ihr schlussfolgert messerscharf, dass dies die Unversierten sein müssen. Na dann wärmt euer Schlüsselschwert an und gebt ihnen Feuer! Haaaaaaiiiii-Ja! >D Nachdem ihr das erledigt habt, seht ihr wie einer von den Gegnern entflieht. Bevor wir ihm folgen, lauft kurz in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und öffnet die Schatztruhe mit dem Kraftkristall, folgt nun dem Weg und ihr gelangt zu einer weiteren Schatztruhe, aus der ihr den Heiltrank an euch nehmt. Lauft dem Fliehenden nun nach und öffnet im nächsten Bildschirm erneut eine Truhe. Darin befindet sich dieses Mal ein Zauber-Kommando für Eis. Ihr könnt es Terra anlegen, damit er es im Kampf verwenden kann, wenn ihr das möchtet. Außerdem befindet sich hinter dem Speicherpunkt ein glitzerndes Symbol, das wie eine Krone aussieht. Das ist ein Luftballon-Sticker, den ihr in euer Stickeralbum einkleben könnt. Öffnet dazu mit Datei:Start Sony.gif das Menü und wählt das Stickeralbum im Untermenü Berichte aus. Unter dem Punkt Stickerverwaltung könnt ihr eure Sticker einkleben und so Punkte sammeln. Seht es als kleines Nebenquest für die gesamte Story an. 300px|right Folgt nun dem Weg weiter und ihr gelangt zu einer Brücke, die geradewegs in ein Schloss hinein führt. Nachdem ihr kurzerhand den verbliebenen Unversierten zur Strecke gebracht habt, seht ihr vor euch eine Frau in schwarzer Kluft stehen. Als ihr näher kommt, spricht sie euch an und fragt, warum ihr nicht auch schlaft, wie alle anderen in dieser Welt... Hä?! Sie erzählt, dass die "närrische Flora" einen Zauber gewirkt hat, der alle einschlafen lassen soll. Auf die Frage, wer sie sei, antwortet sie, dass sie Malefiz heißt. So, so... Wer Kingdom Hearts I oder II kennt, der weiß, dass diese Dame eine Hexe ist, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will. Und wer Disneys Dornröschen kennt, der weiß, dass nicht Flora sondern Sonnenschein einen Zauber gewirkt hat, um Malefiz' Fluch abzuschwächen. So siehts nämlich aus! Sie erklärt, dass jeder in diesem Königreich sie kennen müsste. *hust* Klar, kennt sie jeder... nur Terra eben nicht. Sie fordert von euch, dass ihr euch ebenso vorstellt. Ihr tut das und fragt sie in gleichem Atemzug, was das für Monster waren, die euch angegriffen haben. Sie gibt euch daraufhin als Antwort, dass diese Viecher sie nicht interessieren. Man man, ganz schön aufgeblasen die Dame... Als ihr dann nach Xehanort fragt, sagt sie, dass sie diesen Namen nicht kennt. Liebe Leute merkt euch folgendes: Frauen sagen nicht immer alles, was sie wissen. ;) Sie erwähnt aber, dass jemand das Schloss verlassen hat, der nicht in das Königreich gehört. Aha aha. Malefiz gibt euch den Tipp, euch doch mal im Schloss umzusehen. Bevor ihr außer Reichweite seid, ruft sie euch nach, dass dieser jemand vorhatte das Licht einzusperren. Nachdem ihr nun das Schloss betreten habt, haltet euch gleich rechts. Dort findet ihr eine Schatztruhe mit dem Zauber Antigrav. Lauft nun zum Thron und haltet euch links. Hinter dem Thron findet ihr eine weitere Schatzkiste, die einen Heiltrank beinhaltet. Lauft nun zur Treppe im Raum. An der kleinen Einbuchtung am Fuße der Treppe wartet eine weitere Schatzkiste, die mit einem Äther bestückt ist. Nun geht's die Treppe hinauf! Folgt dort dem Weg bis ihr an eine "Weggabelung" kommt. Schaut nach rechts und nehmt den zweiten Äther aus der Schatztruhe. Lauft nun weiter nach links und ihr seht, dass die einzige Tür von der Dunkelheit verschlossen wurde. Wenn ihr sie untersucht, benutzt Terra sein Schlüsselschwert und macht euch den Weg frei. In dem Raum findet ihr eine schlafende Frau vor. Das ist Prinzessin Aurora oder auch Dornröschen genannt. Sie ist eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, deren Herz voller Licht ist. Plötzlich taucht Malefiz hinter euch auf und erzählt, dass sie das Herz der Prinzessin benötigt. Sie eröffnet Terra ein Angebot mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, um die restlichen Herzen ebenso zu finden. Besitzt man alle sieben, so kann man alle Welten kontrollieren. Außerdem weiß sie, dass Terras Schlüsselschwert die Herzen freisetzen kann. Ok, spätestens jetzt, hat der letzte geschnallt, dass sie euch benutzen will und garantiert nicht die nette Frau ist, für die sie sich bisher ausgegeben hat. Sie zwingt Terra mittels der Dunkelheit, die in ihm steckt, das Herz von Aurora freizusetzen. Als ihr wieder zu euch kommt, hat Malefiz sich schon Auroras Herz geschnappt und erklärt, dass Meister Xehanort in der Dunkelheit verschwunden ist. Aber scheinbar hat er ihr zuvor noch die Sache mit dem Schlüsselschwert gesteckt. Dieser alte Sack! ò.ó Sie versucht noch einmal euch zu überreden, sich ihr anzuschließen, aber ihr habt jetzt die Nase voll von der Tusse. Ihr erklärt der Tante, dass ihr ein Hüter des Friedens und kein Tyrann seid. Naja, sie hat leider die passende Antwort: Wo sie Recht hat... Jedenfalls, hab ihr auch diese Erruption gespürt? Irgendetwas in den unteren Stockwerken läuft da falsch. Lustigerweise habt ihr nach der Szene die Möglichkeit Malefiz im Kampf per D-Link zu rufen... Whatever. Da ihr euch nun wieder frei bewegen könnt, öffnet die Truhe in Auroras Zimmer und ihr erhaltet die Umgebungskarte des Verwunschenen Reiches. Nun könnt ihr noch speichern oder neue Kommandos bei dem Mogry kaufen. Wenn ihr nun dem Weg durch den Kamin folgt, dann findet ihr dort den Heißluftballon-Sticker und zwei Truhen mit einer Angriffsformel und einem Schlaf-Zauber. Geht nun zurück in Richtung Haupthalle, wo wir nun endlich auf unseren ersten Bossgegner treffen werden. Wurde ja auch Zeit, oder?! Falls ihr euch übrigens etwas Heilung im Kampf gönnen wollt, rüstet im Kommandomenü einen Heiltrank aus. ---- right|180px Boss: ''Schreckspindel'' HP: 400 (Körper), 250 (je Arm) Anfällig: Feuer Strategie: Bei diesem Gegner müsst ihr eigentlich nichts weiter tun, als draufschlagen. Erste Bossgegner sind immer so simpel... tse tse. Es kann vorkommen, dass der Gegner sein Spinnrad nach euch wirft, welchem ihr mit Grätsche und einem beherzten Druck auf die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste ausweichen könnt. Sollte der Gegner euch einspinnen, dann drückt schnell nacheinander die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste, um euch zu befreien. Sollten eure HP stark abnehmen, so nutzt einen Heiltrank oder heilt euch, indem ihr einen Dimensions-Link herstellt. Habt ihr den Gegner besiegt, steigt eure Deckgröße und ihr könnt somit einen weiteren Platz im Kommandodeck belegen. Außerdem erlernt ihr Diamantstaub und könnt dieses Kommando benutzen, sobald ihr die Kommandoleiste gefüllt und dabei eine eiselementare Technik verwendet habt. ---- Nach dem Sieg über diesen Gegner kehrt Terra nochmal zu Aurora zurück und verspricht ihr, ihr Herz zurück zu holen. Liebe Leute, merkt euch: Gebt niemals Versprechen, die ihr nicht halten könnt. Ihr verlasst die Welt, um in der nächsten bessere Ergebnisse abzuliefern. Als Abschluss der Welt erhaltet ihr das Schlüsselschwert Feengestirn. So, das war's für's erste mit dem Verwunschenen Reich. Später kommen wir hier aber nocheinmal her, um den Sticker zu holen, der im Thronsaal von der Decke hing. Um diesen zu erreichen, müssen wir aber erst ein Kommando haben, dass es uns erlaubt höhere Sprünge durchzuführen. Also setzen wir das mal auf unsere Merkliste. Nach Terra werden noch Ventus und Aqua die Welt besuchen und sich ebenfalls mit Malefiz rumärgern. Aber wir bleiben mal bei Terra, der nun die nächste Welt erkunden wird und die heißt: Palast der Träume. Doch bevor wir das tun, kehren wir nun zum Land des Aufbruchs zurück und holen uns dort die Schatzkisten mit einem Lunakristall, einem Kraftkristall, einem Supertrank und einem Stopp-Kommando. Danach geht's aber wirklich weiter. ;) See you! ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ---- Ventus' Abenteuer Willkommen im Verwunschenen Reich! Gleich nach eurer Landung, erkundet ihr das Schloss von König Richard. Ihr findet ein schlafendes Mädchen vor, während ihr nach Terra sucht und werdet von den drei guten Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein angesprochen. Sie denken, dass ihr Prinzessin Aurora etwas böses wollt... Naja, ihr wolltet euch die schöne Dame ja eigentlich nur etwas genauer ansehen. Aber entschuldigen werden wir uns trotzdem mal, gehört halt dazu. Fauna bemerkt dabei, dass Ventus ein ebenso reines Herz hat, wie Aurora. Als ihr wissen wollt, warum sie schläft, erklärt Flora euch, dass Malefiz, die böse Hexe, sie vor langer Zeit verflucht und nun auch noch ihr Herz gestohlen hat. Ihr beschließt der Prinzessin das Herz zurück zu bringen und wollt nach dieser Krähe Malefiz suchen. Die Feen wollen euch begleiten und zum Verbotenen Berg führen. Na dann mal los! Ihr könnt euch nun wieder frei bewegen und seht rechts neben euch die Prinzessin liegen. Vor euch, geht es hinaus, doch zunächst schauen wir uns noch in diesem Zimmer um. Hinter euch findet ihr einen Speicherpunkt und einen Shop. Außerdem seht ihr noch einen Geheimgang, den ihr betreten solltet. Im nächsten Raum findet ihr ein Schlaf-Kommando in der Schatzkiste. Geht nun zurück zur Prinzessin und verlasst ihr Gemach. Draußen auf dem Gang haltet ihr euch rechts und begegnet sogleich einigen Gegnern. Nach einiger Zeit findet ihr eine Schatzkiste mit einem Supertrank darin. Ihr gelangt danach in den Thronsaal, wo ihr rechts neben dem Thron einen Sticker seht. Dieser ist jedoch zu hoch für euch angebracht, sodass wir ihn erstmal auf die Merkliste setzen und später wieder kommen. Links vom Thron befindet sich eine Schatztruhe, die ein Blitz-Kommando enthält. Wenn ihr nun zur großen Einganstür schaut, dann wird euch links davon eine weitere Schatztruhe mit einem Supertrank darin ins Auge fallen. Verlasst nun das Schloss und überquert die Brücke. Nutzt die vielen auftauchenden Gegner zum Training und arbeitet euch Stück für Stück vor. Im nächsten Bereich seht ihr vor euch einen Speicherpunkt, den ihr nutzen könnt. Dem gegenüber befindet sich eine kleine Anhöhe auf der eine große Schatztruhe steht. Öffnet sie und ihr erhaltet eine Umgebungskarte. Geht weiter und ihr werdet einen Heiltrank finden. Kurz darauf gelangt ihr zu einer Wand aus grünen Flammen. Sieht gruselig aus, oder?! Wenn ihr euch nähert, dann wird eine Szene ausgelöst, in der Fauna Malefiz' Zauber löst und euch somit das Voranschreiten ermöglicht. Ihr landet nun in einer lebensfeindlichen Landschaft und vor euch erstreckt sich der Pfad zum Verbotenen Berg. Doch bevor ihr diesem folgt, haltet euch links. Dort wartet eine Schatzkiste mit einem Äther. Am Ende des Weges werdet ihr das Schloss der Malefiz vorfinden. Dieses wird von einigen ihrer Schergen bewacht. Wenn das zu viele werden, dann können sie schnell ein Problem darstellen, also schaltet sie konsequent nacheinander aus. Bei den ersten Bogenschützen könnt ihr links einen Vorsprung erklimmen und dort das Gefrierpunk-Kommando finden. Dieses lässt sich als Multifokuskommando in der Deckverwaltung auswählen. Es ist euch überlassen, ob ihr es nutzt. Diese Art der Kommandos benutze ich höchst selten, sodass es für mich bisher keinen Unterschied macht. thumb|300px|Selbst die Wachen sehen in euch keine Gefahr... Also klotzt mal ein bisschen ran! Geht nun weiter und ihr gelangt in den Innenhof der Burg. Dort warten mehrere Wachen auf euch, die ihr erneut ausschalten solltet. Links neben dem Eingang zur Burg findet ihr eine Truhe mit einem Vita-Kommando. Legt es Ventus sofort an und ersetzt somit die Heiltränke. Betretet nun das Gemäuer der Burg und ihr trefft auf weitere von Malefiz' Schergen, die ihr besiegen müsst. Nach dem Kampf solltet ihr euch in dem runden Raum etwas umsehen und dabei findet ihr eine Schatztruhe mit einem Supertrank. Folgt anschließend dem Weg und ihr landet in einem Labyrinth. Nutzt den blauen und anschließend den orangen Teleportationspunkt und ihr gelangt zum Ausgang. Die Schatztruhen müssen noch einen Moment warten, denn die plötzlich auftauchenden Wände verhindern, dass ihr zu ihnen gelangt. Betretet den nächsten Raum und springt zunächst rechts über die kleine Vertiefung. In der Schatzkiste findet ihr dann einen Zeitkristall. Folgt dann dem Gang und schaltet die Wachen aus. Betretet anschließend den Altarraum von einer anderen Seite. Sobald ihr ihn erreicht, befindet sich rechts von euch eine Truhe mit einem Supertrank. Nehmt nun den grünen Teleporter und ihr findet bald einen Energiekristall und einen Freudenkristall. Kehrt nun in den Kerker zurück und versucht euch die Schatzkiste mit dem Tornadoschlag zu holen, indem ihr springt und gleichzeitig Kommandos, wie Sturmlauf einsetzt. Wenn ihr das getan habt, dann könnt ihr euch fallen lassen. Nehmt dann den Weg, der zurück ins Gebäude führt und ihr gelangt wieder in den Raum mit dem Labyrinth. Ihr gelangt nun zu einem Telepoter, der seine Farbe wechselt. Je nachdem, welche Farbe er hat, teleportiert er euch zu einem anderen Ort. Benutzt den violetten Teleporter und ihr gelangt zu einer Schatzkiste, die ein Magnet-Kommando enthält. Wenn ihr noch ein Stückchen weiter geht, dann könnt ihr auch noch einen Konfetti-Sticker erhalten. Kehrt nun wieder um und wartet bis der Teleporter gelb wird. Nutzt ihr ihn nun, könnt ihr zu einem roten Teleporter gelangen. Ihr befindet euch nun an dem Ort, an dem Auroras Herz bewacht wird. Ihr befreit es mit eurem Schlüsselschwert und es fliegt an euch vorbei. Dabei seht ihr jedoch die Erinnerungen, die Aurora in sich getragen hat. Sie ist im Wald Prinz Phillip begegnet, der ihr sagt, dass sie sich schon einmal gesehen haben. Als Aurora noch mal genau nachfragt, wo das gewesen sein soll, antwortet er: Einmal im Traum. Das ist jetzt nur für Insider, denn im Film hat sie ein Lied über ihre große Liebe gesungen, die sie nur einmal im Traum getroffen hat. Als der Prinz ihren Namen erfragt, deutet sie erst an ihn zu verraten, jedoch schreckt sie zurück. Er möchte sie jedoch wiedersehen und so verabreden sie sich für den Abend an der Waldhütte in der Schlucht. An alle Jungs/ Männer da draußen: So wird's gemacht! >D Ventus erwacht schließlich aus den Erinnerungen von Aurora und ihr könnt den Altarraum verlassen. Ihr trefft anschließend auf Malefiz, die äußerst verärgert ist, dass ihr Auroras Herz befreit habt. Als sie eurer Schlüsselschwert sieht, merkt sie, dass ihr Ventus sein müsst. Als ihr wissen wollt, woher sie all das weiß, erzählt sie euch, dass Terra ihr geholfen hat das Herz von Aurora zu stehlen. Doch wollt ihr der Hexe wirklich glauben, dass Terra ihr freiwillig geholfen hat? N-Neiiiiiiiiiiiin~... *Ironie aus* Na gut, Terra hat ihr unfreiwillig geholfen, soviel sei verraten. Aber ihr macht das jetzt nicht nach! Malefiz fordert euch zum Kampf heraus und wir werden ihr jetzt mal ordentlich den Allerwertesten versohlen! Auf sie!!! ---- right|250px Boss: ''Malefiz'' HP: 450 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Ihr sollt Malefiz nun gemeinsam mit den Feen besiegen. Achtet darauf, dass das Blitz-Element hier nur mit halbem Schaden wirkt. Sie wird euch oft mit Blitzen angreifen und sich teleportieren, also bleibt immer in Bewegung. Sollte sie einmal in der Mitte stehen und einen leicht milchigen Bannkreis um sich bilden, dann begebt euch zu dem Kreis, den die Feen für euch geschaffen haben. Dieser sieht aus wie ein Speicherpunkt und sticht euch sofort ins Auge. Ansonsten werdet ihr kurzzeitig betäubt und seid ihren Angriffen ausgesetzt. Wenn ihr euch in diesem Kreis befindet könnt ihr ein Situationskommando einsetzen, bei dem ihr eine vorgegebene Tastenkombination eintippen müsst. Habt ihr dies getan nutzt ihr Vereinte Kräfte und schläfert Malefiz ein. In dieser Zeit könnt ihr den meisten Schaden ausrichten, also setzt eure Kommandos ein. Wenn sie sich in eine Supernova verwandelt oder von ihrem Thron aus Blitze auf euch abfeuert, solltet ihr die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste zum Ausweichen nutzen. ---- Wenn ihr die Hexe besiegt habt, steigen eure maximalen LP und ihr erhaltet das Donnerschlag-Kommando. In der nachfolgenden Szene versucht sie Ventus doch noch davon zu überzeugen, dass Terra ihr freiwillig geholfen hat. Aqua taucht auf und hält euch davon ab ihr zu glauben. Aqua erklärt jedoch, dass sie euch mit zum Land des Aufbruchs nehmen will, wo Meister Eraqus eure Rückkehr erwartet. Ihr erinnert euch an die Worte des mysteriösen Jungen und merkt, dass ihr Terra nie einholen werdet, wenn ihr jetzt mit der Reise aufhört. Ihr macht euch also wieder auf die Suche nach Terra und erhaltet beim Verlassen der Welt das Schlüsselschwert Feengestirn. Auf eurem Weg zur nächsten Welt seht ihr den unbekannten Jungen wieder. Ein neuer Ort wird freigeschalten und ihr könntet ihn betreten. Das machen wir auch, aber erst im nächsten Kapitel. Jetzt können wir jedoch noch einmal ins Verwunschene Reich zurückkehren und einige Schätze holen. Also los geht's. Landet bei der Waldlichtung und begebt euch wieder zu Malefiz' Schloss. Gleich gegenüber der Brücke am Eingang des ersten Bereiches der Burg, könnt ihr an einem Vorsprung hochklettern, der scheinbar durch euren Kampf mit Malefiz runter gekommen ist... Nichts bei denken und einfach weiter! Darauf findet ihr eine Luftpost und einen Energiekristall. Nun könnt ihr die Welt wieder verlassen und dem komischen Jungen folgen. Wir sehen uns in Kapitel 6. ;D ---- Merkliste: * Der Sticker im Schloss von König Richard rechts neben dem Thron ist erst erreichbar, wenn Ventus höhere Sprünge und den Gleitflug vollziehen kann. ---- Aquas Abenteuer Sobald ihr das Verwunschene Reich betretet, landet ihr in einer düsteren Umgebung mit einem grünen Schloss in der Ferne. Ihr habt ein ungutes Gefühl dabei und beschließt, die Gegend mal auszukundschaften. Wer wohnt freiwillig in so einem hässlichen Schloss... und vor allem... es ist grün! oO Naja, wir werdens ja noch herausfinden. Doch bevor ihr in Richtung Schloss aufbrecht, dreht euch doch nochmal um. Ein Stückchen hinter euch auf der rechten Seite befindet sich nämlich eine Schatzkiste mit einem Supertrank. Nehmt ihn mit und lauft nun zum Schloss hinauf. Sobald ihr im Schlosshof angekommen seid, werdet ihr von einigen komischen Wesen angegriffen. Besiegt sie und sammelt nebenbei noch die Schatztruhe mit dem Schlaf-Kommando ein. Diese liegt etwas erhöht, aber da Aqua sich ja an Vorsprüngen festhält, sollte das kein Problem sein. Bevor ihr nun das eigentliche Schloss betretet, öffnet noch die Kiste links von der Eingangstür, denn sie enthält Vita!!! Krallt euch das Kommando, legt es an und mit der Zeit wird es stärker werden. Ob ihr eure Heiltränke trotzdem noch im Kommandodeck lasst, ist euch überlassen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Vita reicht, da wir ja jetzt keine blutigen Anfänger mehr sind. N bisschen was haben wir ja nun auch schon zustande gebracht, oder wie seht ihr das?! Also reingeschmissen und ab ins Schloss. Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, wem die Hütte gehört! Ihr belauscht eine Unterhaltung zwischen Ventus und Malefiz. Sie versucht Ventus einzureden, dass Terra ihr bereitwillig geholfen hat das Herz von Prinzessin Aurora freizusetzen. Ihr greift ein und sagt Ventus, dass er sich bei der Alten mal die Lauscher zuhalten soll. Sie und Ventus stellen fest, dass Terra niemals etwas Böses tun würde. Grade als sie sich einig sind, bittet Aqua Ventus heimzukehren. Doch Ven hat dazu irgendwie noch keine Lust und will weiter nach Terra suchen. Er macht sich aus dem Staub und ihr werdet von Malefiz vollgelabert, dass ihr ja auch so ein schickes Schlüsselschwert habt. Jetzt, wo ihr die zwei Kerle weggelaufen sind, versucht sie euch rumzukriegen. Tse, tse. Die Frau hat Nerven. Ihr entscheidet, dass ihr sie niemals unterstützen werdet. Daraufhin erzählt sie, dass Xehanort ihr bereits erzählt hätte, dass sie euch nicht so einfach rumkriegen wird. Sie entscheidet also euch etwas Bedenkzeit zu geben und befördert euch direkt abwärts in den Kerker! Oh noes! D: Ihr seid jetzt Kellerkinder! Dx Aber glücklicherweise seid ihr nicht allein. Der junge Mann fragt euch nach eurem Namen und ihr stellt euch, höflich wie ihr seid, vor. Er erzählt euch außerdem, dass er von Malefiz eingesperrt wurde, um zu verhindern, dass er ihren Fluch bricht. Aha, soso. Scheinbar wurde Prinz Phillip reingelegt und so von Malefiz gefangen genommen. Kurz darauf erscheinen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein und beschließen, dass wir aus dem Kerker ausbrechen... Welch weise Entscheidung. Aqua beschließt dem Prinz im Kampf gegen Malefiz zur Seite zu stehen, da sie einige Antworten benötigt, die nur Malefiz ihr geben kann. Jetzt könnt ihr euch wieder frei bewegen und solltet euch erstmal erneut umdrehen. Ihr findet dort nämlich die Umgebungskarte in einer Schatztruhe und könnt außerdem euer Repertoire auffüllen oder ggf. erweiteren und speichern. Verlasst nun den Kerker und folgt immer dem Weg. Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr gegen viele von Malefiz' Handlangern kämpfen müsst. Die haben ordentlich was auf der Kirsche. Zwar vertragen sie nicht viel Prügel, teilen dafür aber gut aus. Nutzt daher gern den Vita-Zauber. Wenn ihr nun weiter voranschreitet, werdet ihr bald eine Szene sehen, in der Malefiz' Rabe etwas Verstärkung anfordert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kämpft Prinz Phillip mit euch. Gebt dabei auf seine Gesundheit Acht und helft notfalls, indem ihr Angriffe auf ihn blockt. Falls er stirbt, ist das Spiel zwar nicht vorbei, aber ihr habt für einige Zeit an Unterstützung verloren. Irgendwann wird der Prinz sich wieder aufrappeln, aber bis dahin müsst ihr eure Gegner dann allein bekämpfen und das macht nicht unbedingt mehr Spaß. Nach dem Kampf müsstet ihr eigentlich geradeaus laufen, aaaaber wir wollen doch so viele Schätze, wie möglich abgreifen, also haltet ihr euch rechts und betretet den Kerker erneut... allerdings von einer anderen Seite. Hier findet ihr schließlich einen Supertrank. Außerdem gibt es noch eine weitere Schatzkiste und einen Sticker. Den Sticker erreicht ihr noch nicht, aber mit etwas Geschick könntet ihr die zweite Truhe erreichen. Ihr müsst dazu springen und ein Kommando benutzen, welches euch nach vorne bringt. Keine Angst, um die Angelegenheit mit dem Sticker kümmern wir uns später noch. ;D *die Sache kurzzeitig auf die Merkliste setz* Zurück im Altarraum gehen wir jetzt dazu über das hässliche Schloss zu verlassen. Ihr gelangt in den Raum, in dem ihr auf Malefiz getroffen seid. Lauft zu dem Podest hinauf und öffnet die Truhe. Dafür erhaltet ihr ein Verwirrschlag-Kommando. Wenn ihr den Raum jetzt verlasst, gelangt ihr in den Innenhof und jetzt müsst ihr gut aufpassen. Ihr müsst zusammen mit Prinz Phillip die Schweinebacken bekämpfen und das Tor öffnen. Aber seid vorsichtig, denn die Wachen sind hier seeeehr zahlreich. Also begeben wir uns mal auf die Suche nach dem Mechanismus. Nachdem ihr einige Monster besiegt habt, werdet ihr sehen, dass Phillip euch zu sich winkt. Folgt seiner Bitte und nutzt das Situationskommando Prinzenleiter. Mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste wirft er euch in die Luft und mit der Datei: X-Knopf.png-Taste zertrümmert ihr einen Teil des inneren Burgwalls. Jetzt könnt ihr hinauf gelangen und die Gegner dort ausschalten. Oben angekommen findet ihr außerdem noch einen Energiekristall und den Mechanismus. Schlagt einige Male mit eurem Schlüsselschwert darauf und begebt euch dann zu Phillip nach unten, wenn das Tor sich öffnet. Nach dem Spiel ist vor dem Spiel... und hinter dem Tor passiert das gleiche, wie vor dem Tor. Ihr müsst wieder die Prinzenleiter benutzen, um nun gänzlich zu entkommen. Auf dem Wall findet ihr dieses Mal das Item Gefrierpunkt und einen Kraftkristall. Sobald ihr nun den zweiten Mechanismus benutzt habt, fliehen Aqua und der Prinz automatisch und ihr erhaltet das Kommando Sportsfreund. Und was bringt uns Sportsfreund? Richtig, wir können höher springen... Ärgert ihr euch auch gern über solchen Blödsinn. *meckermotz* Ins Schloss können wir jedoch erstmal nicht. Eine Prinzessin will gerettet werden und ein Prinz will seine Madame zurück haben! Also ordnen wir uns mal unter und helfen erstmal bei der Rettung der holden Prinzessin. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss finden wir in einigen Schatztruhen noch einen Äther, eine Luftpost, einen Heiltrank und einen Supertrank. Auf der Waldlichtung findet ihr außerdem noch einen Speicherpunkt und einen Blumen-Sticker. Klebt ihr den Sticker und alle anderen, die wir bisher ergattern konnten ins Album ein, so erhaltet ihr das Entflammen-Kommando. right|300px|thumb|Auch hier müsst ihr wieder auf die Prinzenleiter steigen! So und nun speichert bitte unbedingt. Der nächste Boss wird echt nicht einfach, wenn ihr nicht gut trainiert und taktisch vorbereitet seid. Nutzt ansonsten nochmal das Trainingsangebot von Malefiz' Schloss bis zum Schloss von Prinzessin Aurora. Ihr habt zwar königliche Unterstützung, aber das reicht nicht immer. Wenn ihr ganz auf Nummer sicher gehen wollt, stattet euer Kommando-Deck mit Vita und Heiltränken aus, sodass ihr immer auf Heilung zurückgreifen könnt, falls es damit mal eng werden sollte. Lauft nun weiter und ihr seht, dass Malefiz euch nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen will. Erstmal wird sie zur Gärtnerin und gestaltet die Landschaft um, damit alle sehen, dass sie einen grünen Daumen hat... deswegen ist ihr Schloss so grünlich gewesen. Jeeetzt versteh ich's. *rolleyes* ---- right|250px Boss: ''Drache'' HP: 600 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Das hier ist jetzt garantiert kein Ponyschlecken und erst recht kein Zuckerhof. Malefiz hat sich nen Style zugelegt, den Fans der Reihe bereits kennen sollten. Das Vieh hat doppelt so viele HP, wie euer letzter Gegner und wird es euch auch bei Weitem nicht so einfach machen. Ihr solltet in diesem Kampf dafür aber gut auf Prinz Phillip achten und immer in seiner Nähe sein, denn hier spielen Situationskommandos die Hauptrolle. Wenn ihr zu weit von ihm weg seid oder er bewusstlos ist, da er keine HP mehr hat, dann habt ihr womöglich schon eure Chance zum Sieg verpasst. Also seht zu, dass er neben euch nicht aus den Latschen kippt. Wenn der Drache anfängt Feuer zu spuken, dann lauft zu Prinz Phillip, blockt den Angriff und setzt die Prinzenleiter ein. Das ist höchst wichtig! Wenn sie sich in die Lüfte bewegt, dann tut dasselbe. Beachtet dabei immer Prinz Phillip, dann ist alles im Lot. ---- Wenn der Kampf überstanden ist, dann fuchtelt Phillip noch etwas mit dem Schwert rum. Die drei Feen verstärken es und mit einem beherzten Wurf, landet es in der Brust des Drachen. Tja, Treffer und versenkt, wa? So schnell kanns gehen. Und sogleich wird auch wieder die Landschaft normal... Irgendwie hatte der Dornenbusch aber auch etwas. ^^" *yeeey*... Doch jetzt erstmal rein ins Schloss und das Mädel wachgeküsst! Zack zack! Der Prinz übernimmt die Aufgabe, während ihr Malefiz eine Standpauke von wahrer Liebe haltet. Sie will davon aber nichts hören und verkündet, dass sie irgendwann ihr Ziel erreichen wird. Tahaaaa! Wir wissens besser, oder?! ;) Damit endet der storyrelevante Besuch im Verwunschenen Reich und ich würde euch nun in die nächste Welt schicken... aaaaaaaaaber... erstmal gibts noch die Belohnungen für den Abschluss: einmal das Schlüsselschwert Feengestirn und dann noch Xehanorts Bericht Nr. 6. Im Anschluss daran seht ihr noch eine kurze Szene mit Meister Xehanort und einem bisher unbekannten Mann. Die Szene sagt nur leider gar nichts aus, sodass man sich fragt, was das soll... Naja, danach sehen wir dann noch kurz Aqua, die mit ihrem Gleiter Terra folgt, der plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht ist. Auf der Weltkarte wird dadurch eine neue Welt freigeschaltet, die sich Radiant Garden nennt. Doch die steht jetzt erstmal nicht auf unserer Liste. Wir wollen unsere Merkliste etwas abarbeiten, also besuchen wir zunächst noch einmal das Verwunschene Reich und landen dort direkt im Kerker. Wenn ihr den Rudi-Ross-Sticker und die Truhe mit dem Eisbombardement-Kommando erwischt habt, könnt ihr die Welt auch direkt am nächsten Speicherpunkt verlassen. Den Sticker im Zwergenwald erreichen wir leider, trotz Sportsfreund immer noch nicht. Wir kommen also später wieder. ---- Merkliste: * Der Sticker im Gewölbe des Schlosses im Zwergenwald ist erst erreichbar, wenn Aqua höhere Sprünge einsetzen kann. ----